Hiruma's Family chap 2
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: anak hiruma dan sena hilang! maafkan cerita lost yang salah publish, maafkan kesalahan yang memalukan ini


**Eyeshield 21 by yusuke murata and riichiro inagaki.**

* * *

Di sekolahnya, Kuroma menemukan banyak teman baru, bahkan anak sena, Miku juga bersekolah di sana.

"Kuro-chan! Boleh tidak hari ini aku main ke rumahmu?" Tanya Miku sambil berlari kearah kuroma yang sedang berjalan pulang.

"eh? Boleh saja sih, tapi kau tak apa2 kan?" Kuroma malah balik bertanya pada Miku.

"loh, tak apa apanya?" Miku memasang wajah bingung.

"soal ayahku, kupikir kau takut ayahku, karena kata ayahku, ayahmu takut padanya." Jawab Kuroma disusul dengan tawa gembira keduanya.

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Hiruma, mereka bertemu dengan Riku.

"ah, kalian kuroma dan miku kan? Apa kabar?" sapa Riku ramah dengan senyumnya.

"kami sangat baik paman!!" jawab keduanya serempak.

"bagaimana kabar orang tua kalian?"

"ayahku sehat, dia masih bekerja sebagai pelatih atlet lari dan ibuku juga, sehat, sekarang dia sedang berburu diskon di departemen store!" jawab Miku dengan polosnya.

"_dia benar2 polos"_ batin Riku sambil tersenyum pada Miku lalu beralih ke Kuroma.

"bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu, Kuroma?" Riku kembali bertanya.

"ayahku sedang senang ke markas militer amerika, ibuku tak mau memberitahu apa yang dilakukan ayahku. Tapi ibuku masih menjadi guru kok." Kuroma tersenyum setelah menjawabnya.

Riku tersenyum miring mendengar jawaban anak kecil yang polos itu.

"_ayah yang buruk, ibu yang baik.." _batin Riku

"ah, aku ada urusan lagi, hati2 di jalan pulang ya!" kata Riku sambil berlari pelan dan melambaikan tangan kearah anak2 itu.

"sampai jumpa, paman Riku!" seru kedua anak itu sambil membalas lambaian tangan Riku.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah keluarga Hiruma.

-

-

-

-

S_**esampainya di rumah iblis dan malaikat itu…**_

"kau sudah pulang, Kuroma-chan? Ah, ada Miku-chan juga..selamat datang.." sambut Mamori dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"aku pulang, ma!" kata Kuroma dengan suara penuh semangat.

"maaf merepotkan, " kata Miku sopan sambil menunduk.

"ah, tak merepotkan kok, rasanya jadi punya dua anak perempuan.." Mamori tersipu.

Mamori langsung menuju dapur lagi sementara kedua anak itu menuju kamar Kuroma.

Saat keluar dari dapur, Mamori membawa dua cream puff. Bermaksud untuk mengantarkannya ke kamar Kuroma, Hiruma pulang.

"kau sudah pulang, You."

"seperti yang kau lihat, istri sialan.."

Mamori sudah biasa menerima sikap seperti itu dari Hiruma.

Tapi Hiruma hanya berkata begitu saat tidak ada Kuroma.

"mana anak sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma sambil mengambil kunci gudang senjata bawah tanahnya.

Cerberus mengikuti Hiruma.

"Miku bermain dengannya di kamar." Jawab Mamori santai.

"Miku? Anak si bocah udang itu?" sekarang hiruma menuruni tangga yang ditutupi pintu.

"ya," Mamori menjawab singkat.

Hiruma memasuki gudang senjatanya dan menaruh senapan yang tadi dia bawa dengan rapih di tempatnya.

"hmmm.." Hiruma bergumam

"ada apa You?" Tanya Mamori saat kembali dari kamar Kuroma saat melihat wajah Hiruma yang sedang berpikir.

"aku berpikir untuk mengajak anak2 sialan itu ke taman bermain." Jawab Hiruma

"Ayo!" dukung Mamori dengan sangat semangat. "dan jangan lupa ajak Sena dan Suzuna juga!"

"berisik sekali sih kau, itu masih rencana, istri sialan," balas Hiruma sambil menutup salah satu kupingnya dengan sebelah tangan..

"ayolah You.." rengek Mamori seperti anak kecil.

"sekarang kau mulai mencontoh anakmu ya?!" Hiruma mengejek Mamori yang menarik2 lengan baju Hiruma.

Akhirnya Hiruma menyerah dan menuruti Mamori.

-

-

-

-

_**Pada hari libur…**_

"dengar mamori, kau yang memaksaku untuk membawa anak2 ini ke sini, jadi kau yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka!" kata Hiruma keras.

"baik, Youichi!" jawab Mamori tegas dan tak sabar untuk segera menemani anak2 main.

Setelah itu, Mamori dan Suzuna langsung lari mengejar anak2nya yang sudah lari duluan dengan semangat.

Sena dan Hiruma mematung di tempat.

"kenapa kau tidak main kuda2an saja, pendek sialan?" sindir Hiruma.

"ekh? Ng anuu.. a..aku..aku bingung mau main apa…" jawab Sena.

Cerberus berlari2 mengejar orang yang membeli hotdog.

"oh ya, kak Hiruma, apa tak apa2 tuh?"  
"tak apa2 apa?"  
"Cerberus, ee..taman bermain kan tak mengizinkan hewan peliharaan memasuki taman.."

"kekekeke, tenang saja, penjaga taman ini, selingkuh dengan penjual tiket wanita yang di sana, kalau kuberi foto perselingkuhannya pada istrinya, pasti dia dibunuh.." kata Hiruma seraya menyeringai dengan liciknya.

"e-hehe..-" Sena tertawa takut2..

"sekarang mainlah sesukamu, aku mau pergi." Kata Hiruma sambil menenteng laptop pergi ke sebuah kafe.

"_ahh,,aku bisa tersesat kalau sendiriran, lebih baik aku mengejar kak Mamori dan Suzuna!"_pikir Sena.

"suuuzuunaaa…" seru Sena pelan karena takut dilihat orang.

Dia berlari secepat kilat dan menggunakan Devil Bat Ghost untuk melewati keramaian..

"mama! Aku mau naik roller coater!" pinta Kuroma.

"aku juga!" Miku ikut2an.

Suzuna dan Mamori bertatapan.

Kebetulan Sena datang saat itu.

"ah, Sena, kebetulan sekali! Tolong temani Kuroma dan Miku naik roller coaster ya…" pinta Suzuna dengan maksud lain dalam hatinya.

"EEEKKHH???!" Sena kaget setengah mati tapi itu terlambat…

Saat roller coaster berada di puncak tanjakan, Sena hanya pasrah, dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Sena histeris saat roller coaster menuruni tanjakan.

Saat permainnan neraka bagi Sena itu selesai, dia pusing teramat sangat.

"ja..ngan..su..ruh…a..ku…naik..itu ..la..gi.." kata Sena sambil sempoyongan.

"baiklah, kita istirahat dulu" akhirnya Mamori berkata begitu saat melihat keadaan Sena yang naas.

-

-

-

-

_**Beberapa menit kemudian…**_

"kalian sudah puas mainnya ibu2 sialan??" Hiruma bertanya tanpa mengalihkan mata dari laptopnya saat menyadari Sena, Mamori dan Suzuna mendatanginya ke kafe.

"yah, kami capek, lagipula Sena sudah langsung main roller coaster saat mendatangi kami." Jawab Mamori santai sambil meminum lemon tea yang baru saja dia pesan.

"……" Hiruma tiba2 diam. Seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"ada apa You?" Tanya Mamori yang heran melihat wajah Hiruma.

"mana setan2 kecil sialan itu?" Tanya Hiruma.

"eh?"

Akhirnya mereka semua sadar kalu mereka sudah kehilangan Kuroma dan Miku.

"ba..bagaimana ini kak You??" Tanya Suzuna panik.

"yah dicari." Jawab Hiruma masih tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"tapi gimana kita cari mereka di taman sebesar ini?!" Tanya Sena.

* * *

**…TO BE CONTINUED…**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
